


捣乱

by MaRieW



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaRieW/pseuds/MaRieW
Summary: 鱼鱼想看的神父与恶魔，但我只会奇奇怪怪的发展
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	捣乱

有需求便会有供应。瘟疫横行的年代，教会已经抓不住那些受苦受难之民的信任，精力与财力都不能管束住自己眼皮下的人，距城市偏远一点的地方更是连民政官都不会去探视。  
牧仁就是一个偏僻小村里的神父，他自称是城里的教会调遣过来的不幸哲学学生。村民们对他的说辞深信不疑，他还有着如拉丁语一般拗口的名字，村民们不识字，就取了中间几个音节代称他。牧仁和村民们算不上多么融洽的生活着。村里的村民私下议论他是城里派来糊弄人的可怜虫，“来个面包都吃不起的地方，真不知道他是犯了什么错误。”  
牧仁在村里没有教堂与神像，他在自己的屋子里隔了个木板，摆着自己随身的铜像。圣母铜像面容精致，让人想起来的是暗巷小街里撩起裙子的腐烂美丽。  
尽管村民们私下不耻于这种毫无诚意的信仰，牧仁的屋子每天仍要不停的接待祷告者，如果告发这些村民的愚昧行为，牧仁早就因此暴富并回到城里大吃大喝了。  
“愿神宽恕你的罪…”年轻的神父就像是只录下来这一句话的留声机，机械的包容那些村民的抱怨与憎恨。村里的瘟疫并没有因为神父的到来有所缓和，被烧毁的尸体越来越多，活着的人越来越少。直到村里只剩下来几个年幼的孩子和年长体弱者靠着牧仁的接济活着。  
“我刚刚听到他们在感谢你的面包，如果我突然取消掉碍事的魔法让那些笨蛋知道这些只是沙土做的，他们还会那么高兴么，”声音的来源在神父的背上缓缓浮现出来，桌上铜像被他伸懒腰时“无意”的踢到地上发出闷响，“这个村子得快点清理干净了。瞧瞧我们的神父，这是什么东西？”牧仁抓住在他脸上胡乱戳指的手，手的主人让他牵着手顺势坐在了牧仁的面前。恶魔浮在半空中，看起来像是被神父抱坐在腿上。牧仁很早就违背了神的旨意，在濒死的时候被另一只濒死的东西捡到，名为梅洛里奥斯的恶魔哄骗了求生心切的学生签下契约，靠着欺骗和诱捕互相饲养着对方。“快了，离目标没几个人了，”神父盖上他的笔记，看着恶魔从怀里拿出的镜子里照印出于人类并不相符的外貌，鳞片与尖角肆意的生长在他的外表上。  
村子里最后一位青年来到了神父的祷告室，在似乎快要倒下的木板前颤颤巍巍的倾诉自己的罪恶。无非是将自己的愚蠢推卸给不存在的神和毫无关联的恶魔，青年夸张的描述着世界上最邪恶的事物引诱他犯下了奸淫的噩梦。牧仁在木板的另一头书写着日期，那和青年的祷告毫无关联，他皱着眉，想象自己的恶魔做着青年口中难以抵抗的行为。“愿神宽恕你…”青年突然止不住的咳嗽，踏步对他来说变得无比沉重，青年将这一切怪罪给神明，缓步回到自己的家中。  
“他夸赞你是个丰腴肥乳的淫荡女人。”牧仁躺在自己的床上，对着空荡的房间没来头的说了一句。“那是因为他想要女人，就像我在其他人眼里可能是个小孩或者是个野兽一样。”“没有人见过你本来是什么样子的？”“我们认识几十年了，你问我的第一个问题居然这么的傻气。”梅洛里奥斯浮坐在牧仁的胸前，撑着脸看向即将成为同类的神父。劣质的银器并不能灼伤恶魔，梅洛里奥斯把牧仁胸前的十字吊坠扯下来，神父不敢正视他。“你从来没有诱惑过我，也不觉得我值得诱惑，就像初见那样一直对我当个小屁孩。”恶魔放声大笑，他从未意识到牧仁对自己抱有如此想法，“你可以试着想象一下自己喜欢的类型，就当是给你作为人类的最后一个礼物？”梅洛里奥斯贴伏在牧仁的胸口，他认为牧仁心中所喜欢的会是那种小巧的人。  
数分钟过去了，梅洛里奥斯意识到自己的外貌毫无变化。恶魔随即变得不可视见，但牧仁还能感觉到自己身体上的重量。“你是什么愚蠢的人类？”恶魔用着恼怒的语气斥骂牧仁的不成器。“被人卖了还帮着数钱”的神父丝毫不觉得有任何羞耻，反正都要加入恶魔的队列了，那么对一个恶魔示爱就不算是异端的行为了。  
神父撑起自己的上半身，他的身体已经覆上了不少的爬行动物般的鳞片，“你应该吻我，我知道恶魔都是用这样的开头准备来吸取人类的精力。”梅洛里奥斯丝毫感觉不到商量的语气，但牧仁今日就要变成自己的同族了，过多的思考道德与情感并不是一个优良的恶魔行为。恶魔张开嘴，将自己长着分叉的舌头吐出来。舌头上面画了牧仁看不懂的符号，梅洛里奥斯曾经告诉他，那是恶魔们书写下的自己的名字。  
恶魔在自己的恶魔生涯里帮别人模拟过许多次性交的场景，他只是给可怜的人们展示出他们渴望的外貌然后坐在一边等待那些做梦的傻蛋分神再把灵魂抽出来吃掉而已。梅洛里奥斯觉得牧仁把自己和那些魅魔混在一起的想法对他是莫大的不尊重，恶魔没有性交的需求，不过他明白在生殖崇拜的人类面前用这种方式能够省去许多麻烦。  
梅洛里奥斯坐到牧仁的对面，膝盖刚好抵住对方的胯部，神父保持着撑坐的姿势，还陷在自己没有经过思考的一番发言中。牧仁在后来的许多年里将这一切推卸给恶魔天生引人犯罪的吸引力，却从不否认自己感到欣喜和愉快。即将褪去人类的皮囊、同爱慕的坏东西交媾，复杂的期待感使神父的胸口充满了让人窒息的激动。  
恶魔打了个响指，他享受这种没缘由的多余仪式，消失的衣物让双方从表面上坦诚相见。鳞片在牧仁的身上散落，像是凝固的岩浆地，梅洛里奥斯欣赏着自己的作品，庆幸自己是个会听人意见的优秀恶魔。他原本打算的是给牧仁再按几只手或者眼睛再掺点鸟类的成分。牧仁显然对于同自己相处这么多年的恶魔还不够了解，他感觉到抵在自己下体的重量与自己预估的相差甚远。在恶魔疑惑他的疑惑时，神父的眼睛飘向两个人贴合的地方，他做了万分的心理准备却还是在看见梅洛里奥斯长着两个男人的玩意儿时吓了一跳。恶魔看见神父的瞳孔突然的收紧，顺着他的目光瞟去，朽旧的木床被恶魔的笑震得不停摇晃。“我就随便长长的，”恶魔语气轻巧地像是讨论今天吃的午饭是随便吃吃一样，梅洛里奥斯将身体后倾，在那两根并列的男性生殖器下还长着女性的阴部，“瞧，恶魔大部分都是随便长长这种器官的，如果有上帝的话早就对超过人类道德观念的我们进行天罚了。不过这也算是另一种快乐了？”神父被恶魔唬得迷糊，只能点头赞合他的发言。  
等到牧仁感受到恶魔的两根鸡巴就这么直接的放进自己的身体时，他不由得庆幸自己是个与恶魔无异的身体，同时又在幻想那些低俗读物里被诱骗的圣洁女子是否经受了这种奇怪的感觉。不像那些暗巷里的低语传播的诱人与甜蜜，神父只觉得好像蚊子叮咬一般的肿胀感在恶魔的俯身抽插时交缠着按不下去的骚痒自他的心口攀爬出来。他们面对面，牧仁看到恶魔的竖瞳，看到恶魔的尖耳，看到恶魔颈侧起伏的腮。梅洛里奥斯抓过牧仁的手，让他摸到两人交合处溢出来的体液，“这比之前我们在旅馆吃的罐头鱼还腥臭。”除了恶魔还有什么东西会在性交时讲笑话呢？牧仁笑得咳了几声，想着倒在地上还没捡起来的神像，可真是庸俗又下流。  
梅洛里奥斯又伸出来他的舌头，以一种猫咪舔舐毛的感觉在牧仁脸上的那些鳞片上涂抹。牧仁学着他，伸出舌头想要亲吻恶魔的某一块皮肤。梅洛里奥斯的手掐在牧仁的大腿上，触摸着自己的作品，他看到牧仁的舌面上浮现出邪恶的花纹，侧着头咬了上去。牧仁被恶魔的尖牙咬得吃痛闷哼了一声，他感觉到梅洛里奥斯充斥着莫名的喜悦之情。恶魔并不靠性交进行繁衍，也就没有人类男子会在高潮后射出的腥液了。两人互相咬舐，等待自己的性器疲软，牧仁还不太能适应恶魔的身体，他想要找寻自己唯一干净的毛巾，却被梅洛里奥斯拉住，恶魔像往常一样炫耀地打了个响指驱赶走了神父下体的沉甸甸的黏腻感。牧仁摸索着自己已经长成完完全全的恶魔般的外表，富有梅洛里奥斯的恶趣味审美，不存在的生物的尾巴从他的脊椎尾部伸出来。梅洛里奥斯鲜少的没有浮在空中，他不停的打着响指，往牧仁身上套着符合他自己审美的衣物。  
牧仁学着梅洛里奥斯的样子，将自己的破旧笔记落在手中，没有源头的火将本子烧成了灰。  
“没有下一个村子了，我们可以随便去哪个地狱或者人间快活。我想去看看城市，那些滑稽的神职和堕落的贵族。最好可以吃到他们认为的圣餐。”两只恶魔躺在床上，攀谈着彼此分享的往后数百年。


End file.
